


Accessorize

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: King Noctis adds to the royal uniform.





	Accessorize

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Ignis is the first to arrive, which isn’t at all surprising. He slips into Noctis office exactly at noon, forever punctual. In a crisp grey suit with his hair styled back and his necklace half hidden beneath his collar, Ignis looks particularly delectable strolling across the polished floor. He doesn’t move for one of the two chairs sprawled out before Noctis’ desk, but instead bows low and remains standing there afterwards. While Noctis doesn’t usually require such displays, he can’t deny that it always gives him a certain thrill to see Ignis bending over for him. 

Ignis asks, smooth and cool, “How might I serve you, Your Majesty?”

When Noctis was younger, he would’ve jumped at the chance to order Ignis on his knees, down beneath the royal desk, and he’d have Ignis _serve_ him for as long as they could get away with. Of course, Ignis didn’t make such lewd overtures back then, because he was always trying to keep Noctis on task. Now that Noctis has matured into a somewhat responsible king, the light flirtation has slipped back into their usual routine. 

Because it’s so early in the day and there’s still so much to do, Noctis restrains himself. He answers only, “Wait for the others. I don’t want to have to repeat myself.”

Ignis nods. He stays on his feet for the few minutes it takes for Gladiolus and Prompto to show up, arriving together in full glaive gear and sweat on the backs of their necks. Gladiolus easily falls into place next to Ignis, but Prompto weaves around them and makes for the chairs. 

He’s just put his hand on the back of one when Noctis orders, “Stand.” Prompto abruptly withdraws, biting back a meaningful grin and stepping into line. He must know the only reason Noctis ever requires the old customs is when he’s getting off on the power trip that is owning his three retainers. He doesn’t lord his title over them often—used to never do it at all—but now, every once in a while, he likes to see them bow for him. 

They wait patiently, and Noctis rewards them by moving. He reaches under his desk to produce a long, dark wooden case, which he sets on his desk, facing outwards. He explains in an impressive deadpan, “I’ve decided to add something to your uniforms. It isn’t something to be worn all the time, but for special occasions, such as banquets and political events, like tonight’s conference. I’ve taken the liberty of picking one out for each of you, but you will have to let me know if you need them resized.”

He pauses afterwards for dramatic effect. Gladiolus crosses his arms and grunts, “Since when do you care about formal shit like dress uniforms?”

Ignis chides for him, “Gladio, behave.”

Prompto, smiling as brightly as he does whenever Noctis bestows anything on him, chirps, “Sounds great! What is it?”

Noctis waves him over. Prompto walks around the chairs, stopping right in front of the desk. Noctis nods at Ignis, and he joins them, coming to carefully unhook the silver latch on the case. He lifts the lid and pushes it all the way back, exposing the velvety crimson fabric inside and the three items nestled in it. 

Noctis watches each of them react. Gladiolus comes up behind Ignis, leaning over to see, then pulling back to snort and roll his eyes. Ignis dons a thin, fond smile, and extends one hand to gently trace the curved form of the metallic plug. Prompto is the only one who shows true surprise. He breathes a little, “Whoa,” and then asks, “Is that a real diamond on the end?”

“Of course.” Noctis plucks up one glittering anal plug and points the bejeweled end at Prompto, who blushes so prettily across his freckled cheeks. All the expensive things he owns are gifts from Noctis, but none of those things have gems as big as the one on the end of the plug in Noctis’ hand. Noctis all but purrs, “Only the very best for my best friend.”

Prompto’s blush eats him up. He’s adorable like that—every bit as handsome as he was when they were young, first forming crushes on one another in high school. With an enormous grin, Prompto collects the plug from Noctis’ open palm. Just watching his slender fingers wrap around it gets Noctis excited, but he wills himself to hold that reaction back. These are only a prelude. The real fun is supposed to come at night. Just in case, Noctis reminds Prompto, and all of them, “You will only wear it for me.”

“You questioning my loyalty, Your Majesty?” Prompto teases. 

Noctis lets his grin linger, then moves on to nod at the other two. He tells them, “Take it.”

Gladiolus snatches his up, enclosing it all in one massive fist, even though it’s the largest plug of the three. Ignis’ is slimmer, and he extracts it with the usual air of grace. Peering down at the diamond embedded in his, Gladiolus mutters, “Well, guess I’d better go figure out if it’s the right size or not... any volunteers for helpers?”

Noctis would dearly love to be there for that, but he really is trying to live up to the king his father was, and that means working harder than he plays. He no longer has the time to lounge at home and pass out idle gifts, wasting hours watching them go in and out of the recipients. It kills him to sigh, “Unfortunately, my schedule’s all booked up. ...Though, if you’re still struggling an hour before the conference, I might be able to squeeze you in.”

“Or squeeze it in me,” Gladiolus corrects. Prompto laughs. 

Ignis suggests, “I have a lunch break in fifteen minutes; I’m sure I could be of some use. If His Majesty doesn’t mind, of course.”

Noctis nods his acceptance but admits, “His Majesty just wishes he could be there.”

“Well,” Gladiolus offers, “either way, you can check it after the conference. I promise not to get out of uniform until ordered.”

Noctis appreciates that. He tries to keep his grin from being _too_ lecherous but is sure they can all see his intent. He nods, and with that, Gladiolus takes his leave. He pockets the plug and saunters out like a man who knows exactly how great his ass is. Ignis throws Noctis a breathy, “Thank you,” and follows just as enticingly.

Prompto comes around the desk. He bends to peck Noctis on the cheek, wisely avoiding Noctis lips—they try not to make out when they’re on the clock anymore, because that always leads to several wasted hours. Prompto’s still smiling when he pulls back, and he promises, “I’ll wear it right away. I’m sure it’ll fit, and I’ll send you the pics to prove it.” With a wink, he leaves too.

Noctis needs a moment just to breathe and bring his pulse down. The anticipation thrums through him, but that’s what he wanted: the steady buildup to make the night all that much more memorable. Of course, he can never seem to account for just how _much_ his collective boyfriends make his heart race.

Eventually, he puts the case away, and he returns to work.


End file.
